Noctilucent Twilight
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto's life with magic is not over and after turning the Clow cards into Sakura cards is just the beginning.


**Chapter 1: Karuna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.

Summary: Sakura just happens to feel something different in the way her powers are reacting yet it may be all in her head.

Author's Note: Practice time! Check and see if you like. Then Review.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto, a sixteen year old female walks to school. While looking at the Cherry Blossoms she notices something strange. The thing in the Cherry Blossom that got her attention was an item. It looked to be part of necklace and it looked lucent yet gorgeous at the same time. At an angle you could see it was transparent, but Sakura has a strong sixth sense so she thought it was a person. The person just smiles at her and says

"You are the one, who has kindred an affinity to aspire for very interesting things. The threads of fate will not do kindly to you if you only watch it happen."

"_Hoe! It talked back to me."_

While turning away she thought about it and wanted to question the person yet when she turned around something in its place was a ring instead, hanging from a branch of the Cherry Blossom, Sakura decides to reach for it while climbing up the tree. Yet fate has a way for two destined people to meet in the most unlikely circumstance; for example, Sakura did not notice that there was already someone there with her when she was talking to the person. After she got the ring she felt a strong magical force nearby since it seemed familiar; as if she had known it her whole life.

"Oi, what are you doing up there; you are going to be late if you stay up and look at the sky."

"Hey! Well, I am just taking in the sight because it is beautiful."

"Monster, get down there, it's dangerous you could fall off and hurt yourself."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec…" Sakura did not finish her sentence because being the clumsy girl she is; she slipped, looking like she was going to fall and hurt herself, someone came out of nowhere and broke her fall.

"Man your heavy for a girl."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Whoa, woman that's not what I meant at all."

Touya was just a bystander in their conversation and it was irritating that they just on talking and his sister had sheep eyes; whether they did notice or not he decided that his sister should be at school right now instead of conversing with a petty excuse of a guy.

"Hey, you guys if this continues you are going to be late."

"Hoeeee. Really?"

"You know I'd like to thank you for breaking my….."

While turning her head Sakura looked back to the man, who broke her fall but he was already running off to school. It occurred her that she maybe she'll be seeing him at school sooner or later. While running to school at top speed, Kero was getting dizzy because he was not used her daily exercise.

"_What's this kid doing, I feel nausea coming over me_."

"_I went into her hand bang to eat the bento but no, she had to wake up late; therefore, I am in this dilemma_."

"_Couldn't she use the Sakura cards, to help her out? At times, I wonder if she even remembers that she has magical powers that could make her life more interesting. Ever since she turned the Clow cards into Sakura cards her life has been normal_. "

"_When this is all over I'll take a very long nap_."

* * *

(At School)

Looking like a mare's nest, Sakura decides to put her head down and walk to her desk. A harpy, who goes by an unspeakable name, scolds our heroine, Sakura; when she came into class tardy it actually on the first day of school, in fact. An annoying chav talked out loud and said

"She should not be excused because she looks unprepared and happens to be wearing earrings from a discount emporium."

"Quite! Students, just because she is late does not mean we cannot let her continue class with us."

At the same time Sakura went into class the same guy, who protected from the fall, followed her in and walked past by; then there was a huge kerfuffle about him from the girl population. Not surprised, he went to an empty desk, sitting down, looking at the window, and not caring what was being conversed through the air.

Being the somniloquy he is, Kero starts talking in his sleep and this gets the classrooms attention. As for Sakura she jumps and asks to excuse her from the class to go to the restroom. Slamming the door she caught the young man's attention.

"Hoe. Kero what are you doing in my handbag, no wait is it the food."

Being the creature with the desire to consume food, Kero beings to say

"Delicious, yummy, takoyaki."

"Kero, wake up and stop talking in your sleep."

"Good Morning, Sakura, how was school? Is it over yet?"

"What are you saying, school is not over, and I could be in trouble with you here."

"Sakura, don't worry I'll protect you from trouble."

"No, that is not what I mean I know can use my magic it's just….."

"Hey, are you done going to the bathroom? Class is going to start with or without you can way."

Sakura was surprised so she just went of the room, through the door and bumped into the guy. When she looked up at him, he seemed familiar, like an aura was surrounding him from the world. Yet she began to become sleepy and the last word she said was

"Syaoran."


End file.
